The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a roof assembly having an opening in its fixed roof, comprising a stationary part to be attached to the vehicle roof and at least one closure element which is movably supported by said stationary part and which can be adjusted by means of a driving unit, wherein said closure element is movable between a closed position for closing the roof opening, and an open, rearward position for being at least partially above the roof area behind the roof opening, in which the roof opening is at least partially released or opened, wherein said stationary part is fitted with at least one front longitudinal guide track extending at least along the roof opening, whereas a rear longitudinal guide track is mounted at least substantially rearward of the roof opening, the closure element being supported near its front side by a front support which is movably guided by said front longitudinal guide track, and which is supported rearwards thereof by a rear support including a lifting device for moving the closure element in a vertical direction to and fro the closed position and a guiding device for engagement in said rear longitudinal guide track upon rearward movement of the closure element, the guiding device including a lever which supports the closure element at least in the open position
Roof assemblies are known from the prior art. In a prior art roof, the lifting device is active when the closure element is in its front position, and the guiding device is active when the closure element is in rearwardly slid positions.